Bridgets Diary
by jendazzle
Summary: Bridgets diary during her summer in Turkey. **PLEASE REVIEW, REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU THINK**
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first try at a S.O.T.T.P fanfic. i usually write Harry Potter and Twilight. So please read and please please please review. Even if you dislike it.

I Also do not own anything Sisterhood Of The Travelling Pants

If you havent read the last book yet, then i suggest not going forth. There are some major spoilers.Oh and also, if all you did was watch the second movie then this will probably not make much sense to you.

Bridgets Diary.

August 04th

i can't believe how incredibly dark i have gotten the past 3 weeks, its crazy. The sun that glistens down on this place really is quite nice yet my hair gets matted to the back of my darkened neck each second im at one of the excavation sights, putting my everything into it all. I recently aquired some ducktape and paper and plan to sooner or later to send my lovely carmabella the pants along with a picture of my new boyfriend, who i havent exactly yet named. But yet, he is very attractive. And as well happens to be a skull aged 4000 years old. Most people would hate the gruesome gruelling work, but as you already know, that is not within my character. Something about it, the sun hitting my back, almost feels as if its entering my very core, burning me up to the top.

As much as i love it here, i have to admit the loss of having my family around me pulls at me in every negative way. And by family, you do know that i am referring to my lovelies. Carmen, Tibby, and Lena.

La Dee Daa, what to write about. Oh YES! i know. So Peter.Pita.Petaaa.Petur.Petar.Peeter. Nice man. Nice, smart man. Nice, smart, attractive MAN. Which i guess is alright considering that i am 18 now, but oh no no. I am taken by my one and only. Eric. But lately it doesnt really seem like that. I havent spoken to him in over 3 weeks and for the first time since the time i first met him, his face is starting to fade from my memory. Who knows, maybe its because i'm meeting new men here. New 4000 year old aged dead men who have nothing left of them except for a skull. Haha. No really. I know it partially is because i've been spending every waking day digging through sand and holding a dusting brush and during my nighttime hours when i am in the comfort of my actually really uncomfortable cot, thinking about once again the endless sand. And Peter. Pretty 30 year old Peter. There isnt much i've enquired about him yet except for the simple fact that he teaches and likes the "endless dream of the flowing sand..." to quote him precisely. I do however know that his chocolate eyes burn a hole straight to my middle and that the dip of his neck that reaches his collarbone creates a scorching pool between me.

We cant always have what we cant, but then again, who said i cant? I mean theres Eric. And i do really truly love Eric and would never do anything to deliberatly hurt him. And the truth of it all i that i know what it feels like to go after something that you want. Or in all of my cases, someones. Just my luck, they never turn out great, at least at the beginning. So if all i can get out of pretty Peter is a friendship for the next 32 days, then i will be fine with that in all ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Bridgets Diary

August 06

Well well well, life in Turkey is turning out to be more fab than i thought it would be. I recently founded a name for my one and only, Hector. Who happens to be the 4000 aged skull who obviously prefers my company in favour to any one else. Tee Hee. Dont i sound like some giddy 10 year old? Besides my immature mind, that i have caught myself keeping to myself since i got here, it's lonelllllyy without my girls.

Somethings going on with Tibby. I havent heard from her in over a week now. I tried calling, left a message. Tried emailing, never got anything back, so i now have to decided to send her a long detailed letter telling her how much i love her and miss her and her smart ass remarks. So poo on me, for the first time since i got here i am finding myself bored. Like, really bored.

Here i am outstretched on my perfectly unstable cot, overlooking the beige roof of the tent. Theres a warm glass of water beside me and i feel like throwing it in my face for some form of excitement that doesnt revolve around digging. Maybe i'll go over to the lab and check to see what specks they have found on Hector. Oh Hector, why are thy thinking of you more than thy should be thinking about Eric.

I've concluded this as being some form of test. A self-fullfilled test allowing me to see how i can survive being here all on my own. Lightly coloured pieces of Eric flow through my mind but yet when i turn my head and rest my head to sleep there's someone else who crawls their way into my mind. Someone oh so crystal and oh so clear. Peter.Petaa.Pita.Petur.Petar. Pretty Peter.

We actually spent some time together digging around Hectors finding spot yesterday afternoon. Really, he's a nice guy. Man. Guy man. And to my most happiest dissapointment he is happy married. Married. Hmm. The word almost send an unwanted shiver within me. A shiver in a sense that says that marriage is NOT a vow in my life. I've seen it all through my girlies and most ultimatly myself. Carmen: divorced parents. Tibby: not wanted. Lena: parents who dont approve. and Me: Once alive, but commit suicide. Ugh ok. no more talking about this. I really dont feel like crying, and already i can feel the salty water stining my eyes.

Enough.

I shall write to you soon.

My only friend, besides of course Hector my loveeeeee.


End file.
